The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of computing and more particularly to systems and methods which allows an electronic devices to utilize processing capacity in a remote electronic device.
In a typical electronic commerce transaction the merchant (and underlying ecosystem), is not certain that the individual conducting the transaction is the authorized person. When fraudulent transactions are accepted by the online ecosystem there is an underlying fraud cost that is generally borne by the relying party, in this example the merchant, or by the defrauded individual.
Another weakness in the online space is the ever-present threat of system malware, which is often used to steal personal information, including payment credentials, for use by unauthorized individuals. This threat has an effect on a certain percentage of the population who will not conduct online activity due to fear of having their information compromised. This reduces efficiencies that can be gained through online commerce and limits the amount of goods and services purchased by concerned individuals, limiting the growth of online commerce.
Some computing systems may utilize a secure controller, separate from the main processor, encased in a trusted execution complex to manage authentication processes. Secure controllers may have limited computational and memory resources, such that computationally expensive tasks may be challenging for secure controllers to implement.
Accordingly systems and techniques to provide secure execution to enable computationally expensive tasks to be offloaded to a remote processor may find utility.